None of your business
by Noro Kichiko
Summary: My problems are mine, never you mind. Levi/Hanji, ER Betareaded by kingdomfantasies.


None of your business.

There was a night, when he, acting like a kind of romantic hero, flew through the open window into her room. He jumped onto his feet hardly, rolled over and stood up, shivering and breathing heavily. His face was bleeding all over. He was angry and covered with dirt and blood. Hanji hoped it wasn't his blood on the robes too, the deep red spots were so large...

"None of your business," Levi muttered unwillingly, his eyes staring suspiciously at Hanji. "Only my problems." he added quickly. 'Nothing with Survey Corps. Do not interrupt' - he licked some blood from his upper lip.

He was used to Petra Ral's typical reaction and expected something like, "Excuse me sir, but how can I stop interrupting. You're our squad leader. You aren't a waste of space for me, are you?"

In that case, he had always kept his mouth shut. But Petra was dead, and now it seems like he has no choice at all, he had to tell the truth to his friend.

To his great surprise, Zoe did not do anything he had thought she might do. She just got out of the room and closed the door behind herself calmly. It was so all of a sudden then the corporal even imagined her deciding to tell what happened straight to Erwin. He couldn't let it be done, so he reached for the door too. A minute later, it opened and Levi realised he was mistaken.

The woman went in, holding a tray with a plate, some flatware, a tin flask and a first-aid kit on it.

Zoe looked at her stupefied comrade put the tray onto the desk and took away gleaming by blood nose-wipe that Levi kept in his hands. Then she locked the door tightly and opened the kit putting out some healing disinfectant and dripped it on the clear tissue she's prepared. Hanji pressed her hand on his shoulder a bit to make him sit down to a chair. Kneeling down, the woman began to clear his face softly. Levi wanted to jump up but wasn't able. He stared at her from the top and couldn't see any sight of fear or nervous shake or something else. Her eyes sparkling through her glasses were full of eternal warm and calm. It scared him, so he turned his look aside and said harshly, "Don't look this way at me."

She smiled quietly and nodded contentedly; it wasn't his blood on the robes, he wasn't injured at all except his nose bleeding. It seemed to be some street fight, but she didn't care how he got hurt, she cared the fact of hurting.

"Let's eat something, you little brave titch." the evil grin touched her lips while she had moved the tray closer to her best friend and lover. The man was about to refuse when his stomach gave a harsh growl. Cold jacket potatoes, a slice of dried up rye-bread and the same cold chicken leg. He had no idea how Hanji had got all this stuff (or perhaps stolen), but he realised that he was really hungry. He sighed and started to eat helping himself with both hands which became oily at once.

"I don't need your advice," he sniffed. "What's this?" he asked glancing at tin flask.

"Apple-peel compote." she answered. "You don't drink, so don't hope I've brought some for you." she shrugged her shoulders and took a small drop from her own smaller flask that made her screw up her face a bit.

Levi turned. "Give it to me." he added immediately.

"Well...okay." she agreed unexpectedly.

'What the hell…" The corporal began to cough and brought the small flask back. "Are you mad? It tastes like... like a weed or I don't know what else. Is that a wormwood there?"

She giggled without an answer.

After he had finished with his food and was standing motionless without having any idea what to do or say next, Zoe took the situation under her control once again. She bent over Levi and unclasped his chest belts buckle. Then she helped him to take uniform off. The black-haired man didn't resist at all. That's why Hanji continued to tinker away at the belts and slightly touch his hardly scarred skin.

When it was all over, the woman kneeled down to help him with his high boots, Levi can't stand it.

"Enough." he said and took the boots down by himself.

He stood in front of Hanji wearing a dirty shirt and pants covered with spots of blood and sweat. He did want to say something or thank or apologise for all that stuff or just ask something casual but suddenly realised he was so exhausted that he couldn't do it.

"Do you mind me sleeping right here?" he asked. And without waiting for answer he took off his clothes and lay down straight into Hanji's bed. "Good night." he added sleepily. "You may also take a sleep in my room, if you want to."

"No way." Zoe replied.

All of a sudden, she started to undress too. Afterwards she sank into the bed next to Levi, wearing her sleeping short-sleeved dress and turned back.

The minutes went by. Both of them lied silent and pretended to be asleep. But Hanji failed first. She rolled over and hugged him accurately.

"Stop doing that, I'm stinky." he tried to push her aside. "Don't know what have you imagined, but I do want to sleep. Just sleep. Nothing more or less."

"And what?" she cuddled him even more tightly.

"You're hopeless." he grumbled and touched her hands softly. "Stupid woman."

"It's just me." she smirked and kissed his neck but it wasn't a signal to start something else. 'I won't ask you any questions, sir' - she whispered seriously. "It doesn't matter what have happened. I know you'll tell me if you want to. But never say this 'none of your business' thing, right?"

"I won't." he answered five minutes later, but Hanji was sleeping.


End file.
